Specter
by FanBonez
Summary: When an invasion from the Ghost Zone appears in the sunny land of Florida, a new halfa is born. He will need to make allies with many of the ghosts and will need the help of the Phantom family. Self-insert. Rated T for language. (Rating subject to change) [HIATUS FOR NOW]
1. Chapter 1

Today was supposed to be a normal day of school. Going through the motions, class after class, learning information that will most likely never be used practically. Instead, I died.

Well actually, half-died is more accurate.

I should probably start from the beginning, like I said, it was just a normal day at school...

In the midst of a crowded school bus, sat him, the one that fate had chosen to rise as today's hero. He sat there, staring blankly out the window, a pair of earbuds played his playlist of the RWBY theme songs. His reflection stared back at him, just as blankly. He would have been able to see his own calm blue eyes, his somewhat rounded face framed by his near shoulder length brown hair. He sported a goatee, recently trimmed to keep it neat. He had seen his own face stare at him almost every day, for he always stared out the window.

He awoke from his stupor as the familiar sight of his high school approached. He let out a sigh, preparing himself to get off the bus.

Pulling into the bus loop, the bus opened its doors to allow the students off. He stood next to his seat, waiting for an opening in the line going down the center aisle so he could disembark as well.

Eventually he was able to step off the bus, as he did he was immediately thankful for his black leather jacket, for it was now freezing. He stuck his hands in the front pockets of the jacket.

In front of him stood East Ridge High, which he was now a Junior of. Directly in front of him was building 5, to the right of it was building 6, and behind it was building 21. On the left was the courtyard which was surrounded by buildings 1 through 4. For the last two years he had gone to this school yet still the placement of the buildings still confused him.

He made his way to the far side of building 5 to stand against the wall and wait for his friends. Their meeting spot was pretty much picked at random, since they were having difficulties finding each other on their first day. He had suggested it since it was easily locatable from most anywhere in the school and easy to find from the bus loop.  
He leaned his back against the brick wall, somehow avoiding most of the freezing bite of the air around him. Looking over to the courtyard, he saw one of his friends approaching. This one was much larger than he, sporting quite more mass, and standing but a half inch taller than his own 5'11".

His friend waved to him in greeting, he responded with his own strange greeting, which was to tap two fingers to his forehead and gesture forwards. "Hey there Spencer," the friend said, "William," was his reply. The two stood there in silence for a few moments as Spencer put away his earbuds. As he went to say something, he was interrupted by another friend's appearance, which was to stab at his back, Assassin's Creed-style. He placed his foot ahead of him to regain his balance, smirking as his friend came around to stand in front of the two. Standing close to a half foot under himself, and sporting similar weight to William, and pale skin for someone of hispanic blood. "Louis," Spencer greeted him, "S'up," he replied.

They went on to talk about their weekend, latest video game news and shenanigans. These three had known each other for years, since sixth grade to be exact. They were nigh inseparable, often acting more like brothers.  
They continued to talk, laugh and make lame puns and jokes with each other as the last member of their group walked up. He was taller than Louis but shorter than Spencer, he was also very skinny, sporting medium length curly brown hair and glasses. "Hello comrades!" he greeted them all in his terrible impersonation of a Russian accent. "Hey Skyler," William greeted him, and their conversation continued, with all four of them.

Eventually, their fun had to end as the first bell rang. The three bid Skyler goodbye as they made their way to building 1. They still talked about whatever topic took their fancy as they cut diagonally across the courtyard. In the center of said courtyard was a statue of the school's mascot, a knight.

They passed in front of the knight, and that is when the day stopped being just another day. Green energy swirled in front of the knight, creating a portal, to what, the friends didn't know. They were all standing directly in front of it, William and Louis took little time in getting away from it, but Spencer was paralyzed, continuing to stare agape at the portal.

Suddenly, more energy shot forth from the portal, which fully enveloped Spencer. His screams filled the courtyard. Onlookers could only see his silhouette inside the energy. Both his friends could only stare as they were sure they were witnessing his death.

The energy stopped shooting out of the portal, and as the smoke cleared, Spencer was revealed again.  
To everyone's surprise, he was still standing, but very weakly. But everything was wrong with him, his jacket was now bright white with a black shirt underneath, his jeans now pitch black, and his boots where white as well. The hair on his head and his goatee had turned snow white, and his eyes where now bright neon green.  
He was breathing hard, not sure what happened but thankful he was still alive. He weakly looked around, everyone was dead silent and looking at him. Turning his fading consciousness towards the portal, he saw as the first figure emerged from it.

It was a stout man dressed in overalls and had blue skin, and seemed to be floating in midair. He looked around at the crowd and to Spencer, "Beware!" he flung his arms up as he shouted.

The crowd erupted into panic, everyone screaming and running for the closest way out of the school. William and Louis tried to get to Spencer, but were stopped by a kid looking figure dressed as a pirate. The kid had scooped up Spencer and now had pinned him up on the wall of building 1 with two of his replaceable hook hands.  
The kid then turned to the two teens, pulling out a cutlass. William and Louis then realized they could do nothing for their friend and now had to worry about not getting killed by a kid in a pirate costume.

Spencer could see in his last few seconds of consciousness, his friends now being chased by the kid that stuck him up there, as well as many more beings emerging from the portal. Everyone was running to get out of the school, away from this invasion. He then slipped away from the world.

**A/N: So this is an idea I've had swimming in my head all month and have now decided to commit to paper. I don't know how far it will go, but I hope to make it an enjoyable time. There are a few things that have happened in the Danny Phantom timeline that I will address here; it is about three years after Phantom Planet, Danny and Ember are together, Dani is part of their family now and is treated as Danny and Ember's daughter.**


	2. Announcement

**Attention all who have come to care about this story, Specter. I regretfully have to inform you that it is going on hiatus, and will not be updated for a while. The reason? I am changing everything. I have recently become a HUGE shipper of Ember/Danny and as such, am writing a One-shot for them, followed by a full-fledged story. The one-shot will be called "Love Kindled in a Blue Flame" (a bit corny and cheesy, I know) and I have yet to work out a title for the full story.**

**Some may say, "Why does this pertain to specter in any way?" Well, what is happening now is that Specter will be a later part of my main Danny/Ember line up. I have ideas for other one-shots, but they will exist outside the main continuity of this story.**

**So; things that will be changed for Specter, Danny and Sam are not together, and Danny and Ember are. Dani is still with them like I've said before (Kindled is where Dani's return will be as well), and that's all.**

**My new storyline will go as follows:**

**1) Love Kindled in a Blue Flame**

**2) [NAME UNAVAILABLE! Code name: BLDP]**

**3) Specter**

**I may have one-shots in between these three main stories, I specifically have one in mind between Danny and Dani that I find funny and touching, but more on that one when I get there.**

**To all that have read and reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, I thank you. You have all touched my heart and I hate to have to halt this journey before it can begin.**

**Signing off,**

**FanBonez**


End file.
